Askel Nur Ebion
Askel Nur Ebion je mladý rytíř Jedi, bývalý padawan mistra Colemana Kcaje. Jeho příběh se začal odvíjet jen několik málo let před započetím Clonových válek. Askela nelze považovat za typického Jedie, který dělá vše, jak řekne Rada. Ba dokonce se jeho činy občas dostanou do křížku se samotným kodexem rytířů Jedi, o kterém často také přemýslí. V jeho mysli se odehrává souboj mezitím co je psané a co je správné a takém mezi tím, co si myslí a co cítí. Nelze však říci, že by sám sebe směřoval kamsi k Temné straně Síly, je zásadový a charakterní, avšak má jednoduše mnoho výhrad a pochybností. Jeho slabostí jsou krásné ženy. Zejména ty ho nutí přemýšlet o Řádu s své budoucnosti v něm. Biografie Askel se narodil na Alderaanu Dian a Haroldovi Nur Ebion. Herold Nur Ebion byl významný alderaanský politik a jeho žena ho v kariéře plně podporovala jak výchovou syna, tak také přímo pomocí v jeho práci, zejména pak propagační a organizační činností. Rodině se dařilo velice dobře a ve spojení s krásami Alderaanu malému Askelovi nechybělo vůbec nic. Když však Askelovi byly tři roky, matka onemocněla neznámou nemocí a po několika měsících na ní také zemřela. Tím začaly krušné časy pro rodinu Nur Ebion. O Askela se dál starali vychovatelé a chůvy, ale přeci jenom mu matku vynahradit nemohli. Otce vídal také zřídka, protože se právě nacházel uprostřed vládní krize, kterou musel řešit. Později, jednoho dne na Alderaan dorazil vyslanec centrální vlády, Jedi jméne Coleman Kcaj, který měl místní potíže vyřešit. Bohužel i on ve své snaze selhal a krize se vyostřila pro Alderaan do nevídaných rozměrů. Jedním z jejích výsledků bylo zmizení Herolda Nur Ebiona, o kterém od jednoho deštivého večera už nikdy nikdo neslyšel. Zajímavé bylo, že po tomto dni se problémy ve vládě opět staly zvládnutelnými. O tom však pětiletý Askel neměl ani páru. Zmizení jeho otce mu přišel oznámit sám Jedi, kterého potkal na krátkou chvíli již dříve, když se setkal s jeho otcem v rodinné vile. Co však bylo pro chlapce zajímavější, Coleman Kcaj se rozhodl vzít osamělého Askela do Chrámu Jedi, kde se začal učit s ostatními nadanými younglingy a jednoho dne se stal padawanem mistra Kcaje. Padawanská léta Askel byl průměrným padawanem, který se ovšem snažil ze všech sil a věnoval se svému výcviku na více jak sto procent. Snažil se, aby s ním mohl být mistr vždy spokojený a každý úkol, který dostal se snažil pojmout velmi svědomitě a splnit ho co nejsprávněji. Ovšem říct že se mu vždy povedlo vše na sto procent nebylo možné. Mise na Mristu http://www.forceacademy.net/hra/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=1397 Rytíř Jedi Rytířem Jedi se Askel Nur Ebion stal po návratu z mise na Mrisstu, kde prokázal, že je již, alespoň podle jeho mistra "připraven". A tak Askel přišel o svůj padawanský copánek a mohl konečně nosit účes jaký se mu zachtělo. Mise na Loku http://www.forceacademy.net/hra/viewtopic.php?f=33&t=1681 http://www.forceacademy.net/hra/viewtopic.php?f=33&t=2021 http://www.forceacademy.net/hra/viewtopic.php?f=33&t=2781 Mise na Gammoru ¨http://www.forceacademy.net/hra/viewtopic.php?f=33&t=3037 Mise na Nar Kreetě http://www.forceacademy.net/hra/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=3641 Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Osobnost a vlastnosti Askel byl již jakou youngling snaživý a i když se mu nedařilo, stále vytrvale zkoušel prolomit hranici neúspěchu a vychutnat si zasloužený a vydřený úspěch. Již od mala měl také vřelý vztah k přírodě, nejvíce však k té krásné, zelené a voňavé, kterou si pamatoval z Alderaanu. V dalších letech se naučil o věcech přemýšlet. Možná až moc na příslušníka Řádu Jedi. A i přes to že nebyl žádný velký chytrák, tak už když se stal padawanem měl určité otázky a pochybnosti ohledně celého fungování jak jedijského světa, tak i toho tam venku za zdmi Chrámu. V průběhu celého svého studia Askel nijak nevynikal, nebyl ničím zvláštní, nijak výrazně se neodlišoval od průměru jeho vrstevníků. Ovšem kromě toho problému, že ne vše mu vonělo po fialkách se také přidala jeho ne příliš dovedně zkrocená touha po poznávání světa a zejména žen v něm. Touha charakteru absentujícího oděvu a propletených těl. Slabost pro ženy byla zřejmě jeho největší slabinou nepočítáme-li spoustu jeho dalších vad jako byla například přímočarost řešení problémů, což by samo o sobě nebylo problémem, ovšem ne vždy jde takový postup aplikovat. Síly a schopnosti Světelné meče Askel stále používá svůj světelný meč, který si sestrojil ještě v padawanských letech. Jde o klasický, nijak zvláště propracovaný ani unikátní meč. Obsahuje klasický tyrkysový krystal, který dává čepeli jasně tyrkysovou barvu. Důležité osoby Zdroje Akademie Sithů a Akademie Síly, výcvik a mise - Askel Nur Ebion Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži